Feel Good Candy
by Triforce90
Summary: A collection of stories and tales with feel good, heart-warming events, shared amongst friends and cherished as memories. This is the stuff that a solid friendship makes.
1. Telephones and Dolphins

Beast Boy walked into the living room, his belly full and his head bearing an eagerness to see what was going on. He was exhausted from a hard day's work and was ready to just chill out, or, in this case, get as far away from work as possible.

He and the rest of his buddies had decided to take a break from the usual work that they did in order to recruit for some volunteer service. As of today, that consisted of going to the local orphanage and giving the building a new coat of paint for the children to take pride in. It wasn't the most exhausting of jobs, but the hours they worked didn't make it any easier than it could have been; all of the Titans were there at 7:30 that morning and didn't get finished until 2:00 that afternoon. To top it off, it was a very hot and humid day in the city, which sapped out any of the remaining energy that the Titans might have had. Even the large dinner that Beast Boy had just eaten failed to restore any of the movement that he had once had earlier in the day.

His eyes, which had been half-opened at the time he entered the living room, shot open at an instant when he noticed that his good friend, Cyborg, was sitting on the sofa. As he made his way over to join his comrade, he noticed that Cyborg seemed to be lacking the energy that he once had as well. Even though Cyborg was in much better shape and downright stockier than the green boy, he still succumbed to exhaustion and needed to rest just about as frequently as everyone else, if not a little longer. This circumstance was no different, and Beast Boy knew this, but he hoped secretly that if he joined his buddy, things would get a little perkier.

Drunkenly and goofily singing the chorus of _Touch My Body_, Beast Boy marched up to the living room sofa and plopped down, eager to see what was up with his friend. Cyborg acknowledged the boy with a gangsta-style nod, but said nothing. After a short two seconds, Beast Boy stopped his singing and addressed his friend. "What's up my buddy?"

"Not much," replied Cyborg. "Just trying to figure out how to make a call."

"It's pretty easy. You press a few buttons and talk through the receiver to the other person."

Cyborg scoffed. "Shut up. I know how to do it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm trying to get in contact with that girl that we met at the orphanage. You know the one; the girl that won that beauty pageant?"

Indeed, Beast Boy knew the one. While at the orphanage, the volunteers and the staff of the place themselves were surprised to find out the winner of the Bahamian teenage beauty pageant would be stopping at the orphanage to help volunteer alongside the others as part of a goodwill mission. The first couple of minutes none of them did any actual work; instead, the volunteers took pictures with the teenage beauty queen for the local paper, which was covering the story. Cyborg took more pictures than he needed to; after a new volunteer would take theirs with the girl, he would come back for another. From what Beast Boy had known, he and the girl had really hit it off, though he never knew the extent of their doing so because of the work that he had immersed himself in. However, the two seemed to have exchanged phone numbers, and the girl, being from the Bahamas, was actually on vacation and was going to be staying in the city for a few more days. This would give them the chance to hang until she had to leave.

Later that day, before the teenage queen departed, she directly told Cyborg to call her to set up plans. Then she left without any other goodbye.

"I want to call her, of course," reassured Cyborg to Beast Boy, "but the problem is that since her cell phone is registered in the Bahamas, I would have to call the country code in order to get any kind of connection. Seeing that I don't know the country code, that's going to be a little hard."

"What the hell's a country code?"

"Beats me. All I know is that I have to dial it along with her number if I'm going to get anything. Do you know what it is?"

"No. I haven't made any calls to the Bahamas in ever. Maybe you should just try dialing the number as it is."

"Maybe I should. I don't know what to think about it, though. She seemed pretty interested in getting back together… so do you think that maybe she has some kind of a thing for me?"

Beast Boy crossed his eyes. "I hope not. She just met you like… today."

"This is true. I guess I'll just call her over to hang out." Cyborg hesitated before turning on the phone. "If I do that, though, will you stick around with us?"

Beast Boy didn't say anything for a while, but answered with a compassionate "Well, sure."

"I mean, even if we stay up until four in the morning, would you stay up with us?"

"Of course, man. You're like one of my best buddies. I'll do anything for you."

"Alright then. I guess I'll call."

Cyborg turned on the phone and dialed the girl's number with lightning speed. Beast Boy was amazed that he had already put the number to memory. _They must have really had a great time together_ thought the boy to himself as he watched his friend wait for an answer. _Maybe they __**will**__ get together sooner or later. Who knows?_

"Hey," Cyborg answered in a dull voice. Beast Boy knew that this was his friend's personal way in trying to sound studly and impressive. Keeping quiet, the green boy sat back to listen to how his friend would handle things.

"What's up?"

_What was that girl's name again? It wasn't anything too weird… It was like Twila or something. I don't know; something distinctly black. _

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. I had a lot of fun this morning."

_Aw. So cute._

"Guess what I saw today."

_What did you see today, Cyborg?_

"I saw a dolphiiiin."

At this last line, Beast Boy nearly burst into a cackle. The exaggerated syllable that his friend had let escape from his lips combined with his suave voice only made it all the more hilarious. However, he made sure to keep quiet when Cyborg sent him a scowl, but a large smirk remained fixed on his lips. _Nice pick-up line, buddy_ he mused to himself.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. But I guess if you got to go then I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

With this final line, Cyborg turned off the phone.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, wanting to know what happened. "She's busy?"

"Not really. She just wants to get to bed on time. She has a big day tomorrow."

"That's pretty weak." Beast Boy scowled.

"Not really. She's been busy the last few days, what with having to run my brothers around and get-"

"Wait…" interrupted Beast Boy. "Your brothers? How is she dealing with your brothers?"

"Well, she kind of has to. She's my mom."

Beast Boy felt as though he ran out of words to say. However, he proved this feeling false by uttering a single "Oh."

"Yeah." Cyborg paused for a moment. "Wait, did you think that I had called that girl?"

"Well, yeah, kind of," Beast Boy replied. "You know, since we were just talking about getting in touch with her and stuff."

The two sat there for a moment before Beast Boy once again broke the silence. "So when did you see a dolphiiiin?"

Cyborg let out a laugh, which Beast Boy joined in on. The laughter ceased, however, when Cyborg interrupted by asking if he should try to call the girl for real this time.

"It wouldn't hurt trying," answered Beast Boy. "Just try to dial the number and see what happens."

Cyborg did so and waited for a few moments. He then turned off the phone, declaring "Yeah, I kind of need the country code."

"Well then, that's a wrap. I guess you'll just have to try and get in touch with her some other way."

"I can do that. She gave me her email too."

"Then it's all good."

The two sat there in silence once again, Cyborg looking at the piece of paper which held all of the beauty's information while Beast Boy thought quietly to himself about dolphins.

"Were you serious when you said that I'm one of your best buddies?"

"And that I'd do anything for you? Of course."

Cyborg grinned at the boy, which was returned with a smirk. Beast Boy stood up right afterwards and stretched, trying to shake off any of the exhaustion that might have accumulated while he was sitting down.

"I think I heard some of the others say that they were going to McDonalds," he said, feeling for his wallet in his pocket. "Let's head on over there. I could use a milkshake."

"Most excellent."

And with that, the two left the building and headed towards the restaurant.


	2. Raw Coconuts

Terra smiled as she stretched back in the sand, enjoying the warm rays of the sun as they hit her skin. It was a beautiful day, and beautiful days were, in Terra's opinion, best spent out on the beach. As she dug her heels into the sand and grabbed fistfuls of the stuff in both hands, she knew that nothing could go wrong, so long as she remembered to reapply her sunscreen.

As of yet, there were no distractions. Unfortunately there had been a slight overcast and a small chance of rain, but as of yet the sun was shining brilliantly. As she enjoyed the warmth, she couldn't help but think that something would probably happen or come along to ruin this delightful moment. It seemed that every time she was enjoying herself and things were going just right, something came along to intervene.

And sure enough, here it came.

"Hey Terra!" shouted a well-familiar voice from the distance. "Check out what I found!"

Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, Terra sat up, the sand that had stuck to her hair entering a freefall. There was Beast Boy, something in his hand and an excited look on his face.

"Whatchu got there?" asked the girl, trying her best to seem friendly and amused.

"The biggest freakin' coconut I've ever seen," responded the changeling, proudly showing off a large, green-colored lump of something. "Cyborg and I found it a couple of yards over that way. We managed to find a rock that we could use to poke a hole in it, and we tried drinking some of the milk." Beast Boy paused for a moment. "Well, actually, Cyborg tried the milk… I just kind of watched. But he said that it was really, really good! Why don't you try it out?"

Beast Boy held out the coconut, offering the tropical fruit to his friend. Terra grabbed it and looked at the top; sure enough, there was a small hole. However, something seemed wrong; a liquid was in the coconut, that was for certain, but it didn't seem like coconut milk.

_That's odd_ she thought to herself, peering inside the small hole. _I though coconut milk was a clear-ish color, if not slightly white. Since when did coconut milk look like __**that**__?_

Terra looked once again at the coconut. "This one isn't ripe, buddy," she stated matter-of-factly, handing it back to the changeling. "All the coconuts _I've_ seen are brown when they're ready to eat. Not green."

"But Cyborg said that it tasted alright," Beast Boy insisted, handing the fruit back to the girl. "And since when has Cyborg ever lied about food?"

Terra sighed as she looked inside the hole once again. He had a point; Cyborg rarely joked about the things that he loved, and food was certainly at the top of that list. Realizing that she should probably just drink what was inside to make the changeling happy, Terra brought the coconut up to her lips and began to tilt it back.

"Dude, Terra. It's pee."

After those final words escaped from Beast Boy's mouth, Terra threw the coconut without hesitation. Off it went, some of the vile liquid splashing out the hole as a result of gravity. As it sailed away, the girl began to shake in repulsion, disgusted by the fact that she was so close to having that gross fluid touch her lips. All the while, Beast Boy was in hysterics.

After a few minutes, the disgust wore off, as did the changeling's laughing. The coconut sat safely in the sand a good ten feet away.

"**Beast Boy!**" shouted the girl in rage. "**That is absolutely **_**sick**_**!**"

"Don't blame me!" insisted the changeling, holding his hands up in defense and a few chuckles escaping every now and then. "It was Cyborg's idea! I just happened to be the only one that had to go at the time!" He paused. "Besides, pee is sterile."

"That's not the point! Why did you even do it?" asked the girl, slightly calmed down but still repulsed. "That was absolutely sick! My nose was sticking right over that stuff!"

Beast Boy began to laugh once again. Although the joke was over, Terra's reaction only made it better. The look on her face was absolutely priceless! Shortly afterwards, however, he realized that she _wasn't _laughing, and instead had a rather angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he bluntly stated, his grin turning into a slight frown. "I wasn't going to let you drink it, though. I wouldn't have you do that."

"Hmph." Terra looked over at the coconut, a scowl on her face. The two stood there for a few seconds, both of them having different thoughts running through their head.

"You need to drink more water," Terra commented. Beast Boy snapped back into focus and looked at the girl for further advice. "Pee shouldn't be that color."

"Yeah, I pretty much drink no water at all," Beast Boy stated somewhat proudly. "I get it all from veggies."

"That's not good. You'll be feeling it later on."

"Oh, whatever." Beast Boy motioned behind him. "I'm going to go try and pull the same thing on Starfire. You in?"

Terra rolled her eyes, but then gave a small chuckle. "Heck yes."


End file.
